


The secrets you hold

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Joker pays a visit to his hook-up. Iwai despairs.





	The secrets you hold

**Author's Note:**

> underage-tag only for MC being 17.
> 
> today's prompts are 'deep-throating' and 'masks'. Thus, Joker.

Iwai had realized quickly enough that there’s more to this kid than there seems to be. What kinda person just shrugs off Iwai’s yakuza connections? What kinda little brat just smirks when prompted to help?

What kinda man Iwai is himself, to let things get to this point: to let himself be locked behind his own doors, Akira standing in front of him, head tilted, looking like a man on a mission.

 

“Uh,” says Iwai, trying not to fidget. This isn’t Akira like he usually is: playing up the meek, unassuming student. This is Akira, probably at his truest: the eccentric mask covering his glittering dark eyes, his lean body covered in leather. His foot is firmly set between Iwai’s thighs.

 

“You wanted to see the truth,” Akira says and reveals straight white teeth, a snarl of a beast. He’s made the same face before, when he’s knelt between Iwai’s legs, when he’s spread himself for Iwai. Iwai shouldn’t, Iwai really shouldn’t have kissed him, not ever, not even let him in for work. Yet here they are.

 

“And what is the truth?” Iwai realizes how unusually gruff his voice sounds. He reaches to grab Akira’s slim hips, slips his hands under that leather jacket. What is this? Costume play? Iwai’s skin itches and for once he can’t tell if it’s for nicotine, for violence or just for Akira.

 

Akira smirks. He won’t be the one kneeling today and somehow, that thought doesn’t frustrate Iwai, instead he grips Akira’s hips tighter. Akira’s red-clad fingers rub Iwai’s buzzed hair, slide lower to his lips. The touch is gentle, Akira’s face isn’t.

Iwai swallows, sighs deeply. “You’re fucking irritating,” he says, undoes Akira’s pants, quirks an eyebrow when he finds the kid half-hard.

 

“You’re a bad liar,” Akira purrs. Is this the true Akira then? The one hidden under the daily facade?

Iwai won’t be asking. They’re not like that. Sex means nothing like this, it’s just what it is.

Akira has his own things to do, to worry about. Own thing to be.

 

His cock is a little too long for Iwai’s meager skills but Iwai still lets it rest on his tongue, still wraps his hand around the base. He closes his eyes and inhales, deep. Even Akira’s scent is different and looking up at him, Iwai almost thinks his eyes are glimmering gold.

“Go ahead, old man,” Akira whispers and he’s enchanting, arresting, irritating.

 

So, Iwai sucks him, swallows his cock as deep as it goes and deeper: Akira’s gloved hands grip the back of his head and force him down. Iwai gags, embarrassing tears prickling his eyes, but he merely shoots a glare at the kid for that.

“You want it,” Akira says, shrugs. He doesn’t let go.

Iwai does. He tugs Akira’s shirt out of his pants and slides his hands underneath, to Akira’s warm skin, buzzing with life and youth and power. Iwai groans, desperate when he swallows Akira’s cock down again, lets it brush his throat. He’s never been particularly good at this part, but Akira doesn’t seem to mind: his hands grip Iwai’s head tighter. Iwai presses bruises to his skin, sucks him, licks him, tastes arousal and still has that scent lingering in his nose.

 

Like earth. Like the underground. Where has Akira been?

 

Akira’s eyes glitter like gold, a thin river of blood from under his mask.

 

“Good boy,” Akira purrs and Iwai’s eyes close again, he growls, digs his nails into Akira’s skin but no longer he’s gagging. Akira’s gone fully hard, his cock heavy on Iwai’s tongue. Akira is merciless and Iwai takes him deep, deep – all the way to the deepest core of him, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> don't seduce your somewhat friendly neighborhood gun salesman


End file.
